Maybe You're My Love
by Seraphic Desire
Summary: What happens if Haruhi gets accelerated to the junior year? And it seems like there’s some stiff competition going on. Is it love or just academic rivalry? KyoXHaru or HaruXTama
1. Advancement

Ouran High School Host Club

Summary: What happens if Haruhi gets accelerated to the junior year? And it seems like there's some stiff competition going on. Is it love or just academic rivalry? (KyoXHaru or HaruXTama)

Maybe You're My Love

By Seraphic Desire

Chapter 1 – Advancement

I'm actually planning on making this fanfic as KyoHaru pairing but I'm having second thoughts. TamaHaru pairing isn't that bad you know. So which do you think is better?

Everything was quiet.

She was walking on the corridors still slightly shocked of what she just heard from her sensei. It was an announcement made in the class regarding her wonderful performance; thus placing her on a higher level worthy enough for her intellect. She was going to be a junior or either way – "he" was going to be a junior.

Although she liked the idea of everyone knowing about this, she's still mistaken as a boy and probably more girls would be swooning over her during the club. Now that she thought of it, how should she tell the entire host club? Unfortunately, the Host King's reaction would be easy to predict.

She sighed. 'Hikaru and Kaoru might have told them anyway.'

Her hands touched the golden knob of one of the two large doors before her. This was the Music Room 3 and this is where the Ouran Host Club fulfills their duty to all their customers.

"Haruhi!"

Tamaki, the Host King, bursted up from his seat with his arms widely open, "Daddy is so proud!"

Before Tamaki could actually give her one of his hugs, Hunny has already jumped into her arms. "You're so smart, Haru-chan!" The loli-shota type praised her but was suddenly taken by a silent presence of Mori.

Tamaki couldn't help but feel all gloomy into his "desperate corner." Instead of laughing about it, the Hitachiin twins were eager to play along.

"Ne..Haruhi. We'll miss you…" Both Hikaru and Kaoru slid their arms around her waist in a rather close embrace. Tamaki's eyes twitched and the frantic atmosphere became suffocating.

Haruhi as usual only gave her sweet smile. "It's been nice being with you two in class."

Tamaki's pair of blue eyes widened at the thought. The impact of realizing that Haruhi wasn't going to be with the devilish twins felt like victory to him. He grinned.

"Marvelous! Marvelous!!" Tamaki shouted, "Haruhi's going to spend more time with Otosan from now on!!"

"Really, Tono?" the devils asked.

"Well of course, seeing that Haruhi is in the same year level as I am."

"Hmm?" Hikaru played on.

"I thought Kyouya would be on the same class with Haruhi?" Kaoru asked playfully.

Again, as predicted, the Host King came back to his throttling self. This corner really should have a name. Unfortunately, before he could actually say, 'Otosan will not allow it' line, someone as if carrying a blizzard passed them.

"Um..Senpai!" Haruhi called on him, the Shadow King.

The figure stopped, waiting for why he was being called upon.

"I'm looking forward to be with you in class," she slightly bowed.

Kyouya adjustad his glasses and without looking at her he smirked, "See you tomorrow."

As soon as he was out, the room suddenly felt more comfortable for her. She didn't know why but every time he was there sitting and simply watching what was happening around him, jotting down notes of whatsoever or calculating financial duties for the club or her debts, she couldn't help but think what was on the Shadow King's head besides benefits. However, right now, she was more confused of Kyouya's reaction of her advancement. Was he shocked? Angry perhaps? Or if he really is, why would he be angry? Was he even happy for her?

'Happy for me? What am I thinking?' Haruhi thought still silent.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Hunny interrupted, "Takashi and I will be visiting you there, okay?"

Haruhi smiled.

"Fine! If Otosan wouldn't be able to be with you in class then Okasan will!" Tamaki revived.

* * *

-Ootori Mansion- _Dinner Time, 7:03 pm_

"Kyouya."

"Hai, Otosan?"

"I heard a commoner has accelerated to the third year level. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Fujioka, Haruhi. Isn't she?"

The Ootori Family has been in the Zaibatsu (large industrial combine owned by single families) and besides their huge-known wealth, they also have massive information of the people they are in connection with. As expected, Kyouya's father is no exception. Even at school, his father has his sources.

"I expect you to be closer in contact with her. She has extensive potential to help in our dealings with the masses," his father said and took a sip from his cup of coffee.

His brothers seemed to be interested in this issue but nonetheless they were also hiding a sneer in their faces.

"As you wish, Otosan," Kyouya said straight-faced.

"That is all."

That was their dinner, a simple and usual gathering during meals.

Tomorrow would be another day and all he had to do was talk more with Haruhi but this time there was going to be some merits.

* * *

Next Chapter Preview:

"Senpai," Haruhi stood in front of him.

"Kyouya, Haruhi. Kyouya," he said as he continued writing on his notebook.

"Umm..Kyouya."

He smiled.

* * *

Reviews please! _Arigato!_


	2. Senpai

Ouran High School Host Club

Maybe You're My Love

By Seraphic Desire

Summary: What happens if Haruhi gets accelerated to the junior year? And it seems like there's some stiff competition going on. Is it love or just academic rivalry? (KyoXHaru or HaruXTama)

I'd like to thank the following who gave me reviews:

_cherrygirl6, Hannah, Mich-chan, Aki-Enjeru, ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot, Tiger-Zahn_

Also, to get more things clear:

In high school levels, the first year are known to be the Freshmen, the second would be Sophomores, third would be JUNIORS and fourth or the last year would be Seniors.

Reminder, this is still a fanfic so I get to choose whether Kyouya and Tamaki are on the same class or not. I simply made some changes. Hope this makes some things more clear.

**I'm also not sure which pairing I should have in this fanfic so if you may please, kindly vote through your reviews! Thanks!

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – Senpai

"Will all of you please keep it down?"

This made the hallway less noisy for a minute seeing as the twins and the Host King got surprised by Haruhi's tone of voice. The other students were still whispering as they passed. It seems like everyone's talking about it.

Haruhi has been the first one to get accelerated than any other students from Ouran according to some.

But still, there were also rumors that Kyouya was supposed to be accelerated when he was still in middle school. Unfortunately, his father forbade him. His current presence on the same level as Tamaki was on purpose to make the Ootori and Suoh family have its connections.

Connections! Connections! What is it with the Ootori and their connections? Well easy actually, for profits on their business. Their business was the foundation of their wealth; without these profits, there wouldn't be any Ootori in Ouran University.

"We did say that we're going to walk her there, Tono!" the twins said.

"I cannot let my daughter walk with you two!" Tamaki complained.

"You're too loud, milord!" Hikaru said.

"Now, Haruhi's mad!" Kaoru added.

"I was not! You two were making all the noise!"

Haruhi continued to walk as the three followed her from behind. The truth is she doesn't like being talked when actually she can hear them enough and there were already three loud-mouths hanging onto her since she woke up from her nice slumber.

* * *

"_Haruhi! Haruhi-chan!" her father kept on calling her._

"_Wake up, Haruhi! Hikaru and Kaoru are here to pick you up!"_

_She yawned and went into the bathroom. After a second, she poked her head out the door, "Nani?"_

"_You're going to be late for class, Haruhi! Hurry up and take your bath!" Ranka shouted._

"_Why are they here!?"_

"_Oh, they're here to pick you up. By the way, the idiot's also here!"_

_Tamaki twitched. "Ranka-san.."_

_He was suddenly cut off when his head got blasted onto the floor.

* * *

_

There was a chime and everyone headed back to their classes. Haruhi stood behind the door of her next class, a bit nervous yet excited at the same time.

This was going to be it, her, I mean his next big step closer to the goal of becoming a lawyer.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you'll both be late for you class. You too, Tamaki-senpai."

The three protested but she sent them a 'Haruhi-death glare.' Tamaki dragged the two with him as they went out of her sight.

"Take care Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled from nowhere.

* * *

"Haruhi, you may take your seat beside Nakahara," her sensei said.

The first person she noticed as she entered the room was Kyouya, to no surprise. Next would be her sensei, Mr. Takano.

She felt uneasy at first but later on as she made a sight tour throughout the room, she was already getting comfortable. That was fast.

The people around her had those familiar faces. Some probably had been in the club for delegations.

"Good morning, Fujioka-san. I'm Nakahara, Dehyo," a guy wearing thick glasses introduced himself.

"Nice meeting you. Please, call me Haruhi."

"If you need help with anything, you can just ask me," he said with a smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

It was quiet, not like the usual. By now, she would've been disturbed by two devils, passing her notes or whispering unimportant things to her. All she could absorb right now was the heat stocked in her live body. It was almost December anyway. Soon, snow would fall.

She tried to absorb more of the ongoing lesson but she couldn't. Instead, her eyes darted to a figure a few inches in front of her. He was there; the Shadow King.

Kyouya was writing in his notebook again.

'Was he always like that?' She thought to herself realizing that he was looking always so cold as if, he has this huge wall made of frozen ice which was built around him.

Finally, it was already time.

Many students stormed off for a quick break. Haruhi, on the other hand, plainly sat.

This is boring.

She stood up from her seat and walked. She doesn't know where but by the looks of it, her feet were pointing towards Kyouya.

"What is it Haruhi?" Kyouya asked without looking at her.

"Um..senpai," she started.

"Kyouya, Haruhi. Kyouya," he broke off.

"K-Kyouya," she said softly.

He smiled.

"Hai?"

"Aren't you taking a break?"

"Hn," was all he could say.

This was Kyouya, soaked up in doing everything he can to get what he wishes for, to become the Ootori heir.

"How about a walk?"

"A walk?" Haruhi asked.

"A walk," the Shadow King repeated.

* * *

_Next Chapter Preview:_

_"Tamaki-senpai! I don't see any reason for the club to go there!" Haruhi complained._

_"But I want to drink commoner's coffee there too!" Tamaki whined._

_"Commoner Coffee!!" the Hitachiin shouted._

_"Haru-chan! Can I bring Bun-bun too?" Hunny asked. _

'This is going to be a long day...'

* * *

Reviews please!! The more the faster the update! teehee.


End file.
